Fowards and Proposals
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: I grab Noah's hand and look straight into his shocked eyes and ask him "Noah Puckerman you wanna make out?"


Author's Note: I love Puckleberry! I hope Rachel tells Finn no to the proposal. So here is another dream of mine I want to happen on the show. It's based on a forward I got.

Rachel's POV

_What would Barbra do? _I'm chanting in my head. _Oh please I bet you Brabra never had to tell the guy she loves she can't marry him! See you just said you can't marry him! _

"Yeah but, that's the thing I love him!" I said outloud. _Well if you loved him you wouldn't think twice about saying yes!_

"You have a point there! Oh my gosh I'm loosing it! I'm arguining with myself!" I groan. I slide down the wall in the choir room to sit down on the floor. My mind was still confused. Finn had asked me to marry him. I pratically wanted to scream when my phone chirped that I had a text message. I angrilly fished it out of my dress pocket and glared at the screen. I growled when I saw what the message was, a stupid forward. **Bold= text **_Italics=rachel's thoughts._

**From: Satan**

**Finessa is telling the entire Glee Club that he just proposed and that you'll be getting married! What the fuck Rach! Read this forward and just do what I say. Compare everything from Finn to Puck or Noah or whatever the hell you call him. **

**The Perfect Guy-**

**Isn't embaressed to walk down the hall with you.**

_Finn never likes when I walk with him. That's true. I can't deny it. He always makes an excuse to walk away or to get me to leave. Maybe I'll humor Satan and actually compare it. _

_Noah when we dated didn't mind walking with me when we were dating. Everyone saw that. He even took a slushie because of it. So maybe Noah wins this round. _

**Does everything to make sure you know you're beautiful.**

_Finn told me I was beautiful the way I am when I was thinking of getting a nose job. But once again it say does everything. He didn't do anything about it. _

_Noah stage that Barbravention. Kurt told me that a few days ago. It had been Noah's idea the entire time and he got everyone to help . Round 2 goes to Noah. _

**When you go crying to him the first thing he asks is "Who do I need to beat up?"**

_Whenever I cry infrount of Finn, he doesn't know what to do. He's akward and has no Idea what's going on. He makes an excuse to leave and tells someone to go and help me. Far from what this one says._

_Noah always asks me this. Last time the answer was Jacob Ben-Isreal. So because Finn doesn't even try Noah immediately wins this one. _

**Doesn't pressure you to do things you don't want to do**

___Finn is pressureing me into marrying him. Let's not forget how he pressures me to act normal. _

_Even when we were dating Noah doesn't pressure me into anything. Okay so maybe I should stop now because I think I know what my answer to Finn is. _

I stop reading and pick myself up from the ground. I send a quick text to Santana about where the glee club is and she answers the auditorium. I run towards there as fast as I can.

I push open the doors for a dramatic entrance and yell "Finn Hudson we are not getting married!" I know it isn't the sweetest way to break the news to him but, knowing Finn the next headline in the news would be our engagement. The entire glee club is starring at me mouths hanging open. "What but, Rachel?" Finn manges to stutter out. I stomp my way towards the stage where he had proposed and growl "I told you I wanted time to think and, I've thought. And we are not getting married"

Finn looks at me before storming out. "Bravo! That's what I call dramatic" Kurt applauds standing up. I laugh to myself and turn towards the glee club. Everyone is still shocked as I jump off the stage and stand infrount of Noah. "I actually have a proposal of my own" I smile at them. I wink at Santana and Brittany as I drop on one knee. Grabbing Noah's hand I stare him staright in his shocked eyes and ask "Noah Puckerman wanna make out?" The first thing I hear is Santana howling laughter. Everyone else soon joins in. "You kidding me babe! For once I didn't need to ask" Noah answers me. Now it's my turn to laugh.

Author's Note: Review please


End file.
